Strange Encounters
by Swiftshadow123
Summary: Writers, you know you're guilty of making characters suffer in your stories. Well, sometimes an invisible line is crossed. Sometimes an author and canon character meet, and a confrontation breaks out...in a Strange Encounter! Today, a writer is going to find out just how angry Shadow the Hedgehog is with the Sonic Fanbase.


_Well, readers, this story explains why you shouldn't make characters and OCs suffer so much in your stories! Of course, after this I'm going to ignore Shadow. Anyway, this fic was inspired by Lucy Labrador's story, 'A Fanfiction Writer's Worst Nightmare.' I suggest you check it out, and even write your own story about irked characters appearing to get revenge!_

_Note- I will offer cookies to the person who can tell me what TV show I referenced to in the story summary._

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters, references, library books or any other stuff that may be mine, but it's not. The story idea belongs to Lucy Labrador (thanks Lucy!).

Strange Encounters

It was a normal early afternoon, about 4:10PM in the area of East London. Students from a secondary school had just been dismissed, and now flooded unto the streets, much to the dismay of bus drivers and people out shopping. One girl in particular was hanging around at the school gate, talking to the security guard. She looked like a rather nerdy student, with light brown skin, scruffy dark brown hair, a pair of glasses with rather thick lens, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a simple uniform that was a black (too huge for her) jumper, and a not too short kilt with a chequered pattern. But she was not that important to the story. After all, we're here to read a fic about Shadow, aren't we?

So, not too far away, a strange short person was watching the nerdy looking student. That stranger was wearing a black hooded jacket (with the hood up) plain black trousers, and what looked like fancy trainers that most fangirls would squeal for. He watched as the student walked down a deserted alleyway, and followed after her.

Said student was walking, until she came to a large run down graveyard. Not many students were in the area so late, and she wasn't really allowed to walk through that area, due to her mum's superstitions about bringing earth from the graveyard home on her shoes. She wasn't walking in the graveyard itself, she was keeping to the path, so it wasn't like she was going against her parent's rules. She just liked the graveyard route for some reason.

The girl paused to look at a magpie that was perched on a broken gravestone.

"One for sorrow…" She sighed, watching to see if any more birds would appear. Let it be said, she was slightly superstitious as well. The bird flew away as a twig snapped loudly. The young girl turned around to see the same short stranger from before standing right behind her.

"Can I help you?" She snapped. The stranger lifted his head up, and she gasped as she saw a pair of glowing blood red eyes.

"Recognise me, Swiftshadow123?" The little dude snarled. The teenager stared at him.

"How did you-" She began to say, but she was interrupted.

"You should know who I am."

Yes, Swift did recognise that voice. She wasn't expecting to see him, but there he was. Shadow the Freaking Hedgehog. She would have squealed on other days, or start showering him with many questions, but she could sense something was wrong.

"Er…how the heck did you get here?" She asked, looking blank.

"Chaos Control." Shadow took out a green Chaos Emerald.

"Oh, of course. Well, I'll just be on my merry way…" Swift continued walking, but Shadow teleported in front of her.

"And where are you going? I have a bone to pick with you…" He hissed. Swift couldn't help but start feeling a bit frightened, but mostly annoyed. She had an overdue book to return to the library, and she wasn't going to end up paying a 75p fine, darn it!

"I have to get to the library. Can you please come back and talk later?" She asked, continuing to walk past him. Shadow shouted something, but she just kept on walking, increasing her speed. She was considered to be one of the fastest runners in her class, but unfortunately she had a knack for clumsiness that would have made Bella Swan from Twilight proud. Therefore, she ended up tripping over a random rock.

"…" The girl muttered many unpleasant curses under her breath when she realised her knee was cut. Shadow teleported in front of her.

"Not nice, is it? And you authors inflict worse injuries on canon characters and your own OCs in nearly every story you fans write. Have you ever been shot in the chest? Drowned? Chased for miles by the military?" He growled the last lines. Swift shook her head.

"Then why did you make that stuff happen to me? Have you no shame? Have you even been near death, or injured badly once?" The hedgehog shot a murderous death glare of rage at the slightly panicking writer.

"I did nearly choke on a coin once…and I'm near sighted?" Swift shrugged, with a small awkward smile on her face. That smile vanished as Shadow glared at her.

"Typical hypocrites. You pair me up with Sonic, and say you're not gay. You write a story about your Chaos damned Mary Sue, and say she's nothing like you." He kicked at an empty tin can, sending it flying several metres away. It was obvious that the hedgehog was angry.

"You know what, I'm getting sick of you authors. Just today, I was speaking to a writer who seems to LIKE writing stories with me either dying or going through terrible suffering all the time. Are all you fangirls emo or something?"

Swift shook her head again, trying to work out if she could get away from the furious hedgehog.

"Do you want to know what happened to that author?" Shadow asked.

"What did you do?"

"I let her have a taste of her own medicine…" Shadow smiled rather evilly. Swift then saw her opportunity to get away.

"INHERITANCE!" She yelled, pulling out a copy of The Talisman out of her school bag and managing to hit a startled Shadow in the face with the book. It did stun him for a few seconds, due to the nine hundred and eighty-one pages worth of epicness, and it really was the heaviest book she had at the time. The author quickly picked up her book and ran, as Shadow came to his senses.

"What the hell? That wasn't even Inheritance! Get back here!" He yelled, chasing after. Swift ran like there was no tomorrow. She knew if she could get back to the safety of the main road, Shadow might not risk attacking or whatever he came to do in the first place. She was literally yards away from the street when a hand grabbed her school bag.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

"DAMN YOU, KARMA!"

There was a green flash, and Swift found herself in a deserted park. Shadow was nearby, glaring at her.

"Great job. You even fangirled up my Chaos Control. Congratulations." He grumbled.

"I did not fangirl it up, and I have to ask…why did you come here in the first place? And what happened to that other writer you were talking about?" She asked. Shadow tossed his Chaos emerald up and down.

"I came to give you a warning in person. Tell all of your friends on that Chaos forsaken website, by the way. If they continue harassing and torturing the characters that they 'love'…they'll get their share of pain as well. Don't worry, I didn't torture that writer badly…like I said before, she got hers." He explained.

"So I guess you're here to do the same thing to me…" Swift sighed.

"Of course not. Why would I do something like that? Well, bye." Shadow teleported away quite quickly. Swift stood there for a few minutes and shrugged, before starting to walk out of the park. Then she realised, there was a large gang of boys approaching.

"Hey! You!" One of them shouted. Swift silently cursed Shadow, and ran for the sake of her DS and mobile phone, as the gang chased after her. Shadow was watching in a nearby tree, as the author retreated down the street.

"Give them what they deserve…" He muttered, using Chaos Control again.

This was not the end of Swift's troubles. She ended up falling asleep at her computer while typing this story, and ended up talking to an annoyed seven tailed demon fox called Reimaru. Even the OCs were getting frustrated with the Sonic fanbase.

_So yup, that is my 'short' oneshot. Not the best, I know, but I would like some reviews. I have to get back into my writing…don't forget to check out Lucy Labrador's 'A Fanfiction Writer's Worst Nightmare' fic, and maybe even try and write a character encounter fic yourselves. _


End file.
